To fill a dark soul with light
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: Sequel to Falling out of darkness and into light. It has been nine years since the twins went to Hell and back, but what happens when a mysterious blonde woman turns up at Devil May Cry? Basically DMC 1 with Vergil. No pairing


To fill a dark soul with light

Prologue

Lightning flashed and thunder clapped across the moonlit sky in Capulet city; it was one of those nights when the sky was dark and the moon gave the city a spooky look as its light shone off of the buildings. The moon also looked odd tonight; it had a light crimson glow around it that would have some believe it to be a bad omen. A long blonde haired woman leapt out of the sky and landed on the pavement. She slowly stood up from her crouched landing position, and glanced over at the building on the far end of the street. She looked at the crimson neon sign which read _Devil May Cry. _The woman glanced around and saw a motorbike a little way up the street; she smirked.

* * *

><p>The phone rang in the shop of <em>Devil May Cry<em>; in which some loud rock music was playing. Dante, the younger son of Sparda slammed his heel on the desk and the receiver flew off of the hook and landed in his hand. "Devil May Cry," he answered.

The younger twin was wearing a red trench coat, with a red waist coat, a black shirt underneath, black gloves and knee high black boots with red trousers. Sitting next to him was Vergil, the older son of Sparda, who simply rolled his eyes at his twin's actions and went back to reading his book. He was wearing a royal blue coat which he wore with dark navy trousers, a blue waist coat with the snake-like design from his old coat on it, dark brown boots and gloves, with a black shirt. "Sorry, we're closed at nine," Dante put the phone down. Both twins had their feet on the desk, which had a few bottles on it and of course a picture of the twins' mother.

"Who was it?" Vergil asked, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Just someone who wanted a lesser demon exterminated," Dante said dismissively. "And again they had no password; we can't seem to get any real business."

Vergil sighed, "They would have paid Dante, not to mention if anyone dies you're taking _all _of the blame."

"And why should I take all the blame?" The red clad asked.

"Because you were the one who put down the job," the older twin explained.

"Maybe I was, but if the police do come looking, I can always impersonate you."

"You could never pull that off Dante, your intelligence is too inferior to do so."

Dante sighed. Suddenly a red motorbike came crashing through the doors to the shop; a long blonde haired woman, wearing all black with a pair of sunglasses was riding it. Neither of the twins reacted to her sudden appearance, instead Vergil calmly closed his book and took his feet of the desk.

"Whoa, slow down babe," said Dante. Had Vergil been bothered, he would have face-palmed at his twin's comment.

The woman got off of the motorbike and glanced around the shop; it was pretty dirty and had several swords impaled into the walls with the heads of the slain demons impaled on the swords as well.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Dante asked, "Nature calls? It's in the back." The red clad jabbed his thumb in the direction of the back door. Vergil shook his head; he really couldn't believe what his twin was saying.

"So," the woman started, "You two must be the handy men who will take any dirty job, am I correct?" She said, resting her hand on her hip.

The twins stood up, "Almost" said Dante. He pulled Force Edge out of the wall, "We only take special jobs."

"If you know what we mean by that," said Vergil. He picked up a sheathed Yamato.

"You two are the ones who lost a mother to evil twenty years ago… The sons of the legendary dark knight Sparda… misters Dante and Vergil." said the woman.

"Well the way we figure it, in this business a lot of your kind comes around," said Vergil.

"And if we kill each one that comes, eventually we should hit the jackpot sooner or later," Dante said, walking towards the woman while spinning Force Edge. He pointed the sword at her. Vergil stood right behind him.

"In that case, you both should be used to this sort of thing," the woman raised her right hand and grabbed hold of Force Edge; sparks of electricity flew off her hand and were conducted on the sword, electrocuting Dante in the process. The blonde round horse kicked the red clad in the face, knocking him into his twin, who was also electrocuted slightly due to the remaining electricity. The woman then kneed the younger twin in the face, knocking him into the wall. Vergil drew Yamato and was about to attack, but the woman grabbed hold of the O-Katana and electrocuted him, then kicked him into the wall so he lay next to Dante.

The woman Held Force Edge and Yamato in her hands and then threw them at the half-devils; Force Edge impaled Dante and Yamato did the same to Vergil. The blonde walked over to the twins and electrocuted them again. The woman laughed, "Are you really the sons of the legendary dark knight Sparda? Didn't your daddy teach you both how to wield a sword?" The woman ran over to the motorbike, lifted it up and then threw it at the twins.

"Sword? Ha ha, time to go to work guys," said Dante. He spun Ebony & Ivory round; both twins used some sort of power to stop the motorbike and then Dante fired at it with his pistols, while Vergil used his Summoned swords. The motorbike caught fire and was propelled in the direction of the woman.

"No!" the blonde cried out. She leapt out of the way of the motorbike, which landed just in front of her and started a fire. The woman turned around to see both of the twins glaring at her; both of them still had the swords stuck in their chests. Dante gave Vergil Ebony.

"Even as children, we had powers" Vergil started, "There's demonic blood in us."

"What strength…" the woman muttered.

The twins started removing the swords, "You were the first one to know about our avengeance; looks like we're getting closer," said Dante, pointing Ivory at the woman. Vergil glared at her coldly, pointing Ebony at her.

The woman stared at him for a few moments and then got up, "It seems that way, but I'm not your enemy, my name is Trish." The blonde turned around, "I came here to seek your help… to put an end to the underworld."

"What!" the twins said.

The woman took her sun glasses off and turned around to face them. Now that they could see her face, the twins gasped a little. Another flash of lightning could be seen and the thunder came after it; the lightning lit up the now broken picture of Eva that was on the floor.

* * *

><p>This is cool. It has been excactly one month since Falling out of darkness and into light finished and here I am with the next installment in the series! I hope you liked the start of this and thanks for reading! Oh and to new readers (if there are any) This is a sequel as you may have seen, but you don't have to read the prequel to get the plot of the story since its DMC1 with Vergil, but if you want to know how Dante saved Vergil then I suggest you read the prequel!<p> 


End file.
